dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alliances
Alliances are groups of players who can chat and exchange troops amongst each other. Alliances are an optional feature in DomiNations, unlocked by repairing the Alliance Gate for 30,000 food in the Iron Age. Access alliance features from the "Chat" button on the left side of the main screen, or from the Alliance Gate itself. Currently, there is no warring feature between alliances. Create an Alliance Create an alliance at a cost of 50,000 Gold. Join an Alliance Join an existing alliance for free by browsing suggested alliances or searching for an alliance by name. Note: *some alliances have a Medal requirement and the Join button is hidden if your Medal count is not high enough; *some alliances are open to join directly, while others are invite-only, meaning that admission requires the approval of the alliance leader; *a player can only be in one alliance at a time; *the maximum number of members in an alliance is 50. Alliance Members Leader The leader of an alliance can change its basic settings: description, minimum medal requirement, open membership or invite-only, and language. The leader can accept new members and promote or kick any existing member. Council Council members can promote or kick any lower-ranked "ally" member. Ally An ally is a regular member of an alliance. Alliance Troops Troops may be exchanged amongst alliance members by requesting and donating. Request troops from the alliance chat window, the Alliance Gate, or the Town Center. When troops are received, a message will flash on the screen indicating the donor and type of troops. The maximum number of troops that can be requested depends on the level of the Alliance Gate (see linked page for more info). Donate troops in the alliance chat window by tapping on requests. Each player can donate up to 6 troops per request. Alliance troops reside in the Town Center. They will defend your base if attacked, but will be expended by doing so. Alliance troops are used in battle like Mercenaries--all units are deployed from one drop and don't return to base afterward. Alliance Chat Alliance membership gives access to the group chat. Tapping on another player in chat brings up options to visit the player's base or to view the player's info. View information about the Alliance by tapping the question mark in the upper right corner of the chat window. Players can change the color or format of the text in the chat window by using codes encased in square brackets. Note: placing a space on both sides of the bracket will break the code. Change Formatting Bold - b and /b Use b to start bold text. If you only want to bold part of the text, use /b to end it. Examples: * "bSince this does not include a closing tag, the entire sentence will be bold” will show up as "Since this does not include a closing tag, the entire sentence will be bold" * "Since bthis/b includes a closing tag, only one word will be bold" will show up as "Since this includes a closing tag, only one word will be bold" Underline - u and /u Use u to start the underline. If you only want to underline part of the text, use /u to end it. Examples: * "uSince this does not include a closing tag, the entire sentence will be underlined" will display as "Since this does not include a closing tag, the entire sentence will be underlined" * "That was the ubest/u raid ever” will display as "That was the best raid ever" Italics - i and /i Use i to start italics. If you only want to italicize part of the text, use /i to end it. Examples: * "iSince this does not include a closing tag, the entire sentence will be italicized" will display as "Since this does not include a closing tag, the entire sentence will be italicized" * "That was the ibest/i raid ever” will display as "That was the best raid ever" Strikethrough - s and /s Usage is same as above. Examples: * "sStrikethrough" will display as "Strikethrough" * "That was the slamest/s I mean best raid ever” will display as "That was the lamest I mean best raid ever" Subscript - sub and /sub Usage is same as above. Examples: * "That was the bombsubdotcom" will display as "That was the bombdotcom" * "Why would anyonesubexceptme/sub use subscript” will display as "Why would anyoneexceptme use subscript" Superscript - sup and /sup Usage is same as above. Examples: * "DomiNationssupTM" will display as "DomiNationsTM" * "That raid was awesomenesssupsquared/sup with a side of awesome” will display as "That raid was awesomenesssquared with a side of awesome" Change Colors Colors are a little different as you do not need an ending to change colors. Colors work in the form of Hex Codes. A Hex Code is a six-digit letter and number combination which corresponds with light and dark. "F" is the brightest, while "0" is the darkest. The numbering goes from "0" to "F" with sixteen values. 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, A, B, C, D, E, F "FFFFFF" is white, otherwise known as the default color for DomiNations chat. "000000" is black, however it is difficult to see in chat. Blue is also difficult to see. Just like the bold, italics, underline, and other formatting codes, you must type the color’s Hex Code in the Square Bracket "[ ]" in order for the colors to work in DomiNations chat. Type in "ff0000"—without the quotation marks—and then some text: "ff0000This is red" will display as red text. Hex Codes can be used to generate a wide variety of colors. However, the iOS8 version of DomiNations is limited to eight colors: * White - ffffff * Red - ff0000 * Magenta - ff00ff * Cyan - 00ffff * Green - 00ff00 * Blue - 000fff or 0000ff * Yellow - fff000 * Black - 000000 Also in iOS8, additional Hex Codes—for example, ffa500, which should display as orange—will default back to one of the approved colors. To change colors in the same sentence, put a new Hex Code wherever you want the next color to start: “ff0000Red 0000ffBlue ffff00Yellow 00ff00Green” Combine Effects You can combine codes for different effects, such as the below examples. * bI am the ubest/u iff0000DomiNator/i ffffffever! * ff9900biDomiNations * uRaid/u • iBuild/i • bDefend/b * Just did a ifff000300kffffff/ff0000298kffffff/00ffff17k ffffffraid. * ff0000DomiffffffNators ff00ffUnitesupTM/sup!